Andrea Quinn
Andrea Quinn '''is one of Tilly Wimbledon's witches. Appearance She has blonde hair.Chapter 432 Personality Andrea is a competitive person, always trying to one-up Ashes. She teases Ashes, calling her a meat-head and chiding her for her lack of civility. No matter where she goes, Andrea tends to have an opinion of everything and will often argue with Ashes over the simplest thing. Background Andrea was the daughter of a high ranking noble from the Kingdom of Dawn. When her powers first manifested, her father ensured that no one would ever find out a bout it, especially the Church. He faked her death and let her live her life on her own, with no contact with the people from her former life. During her childhood, Andrea was friends with Otto Luoxi, Appen Moya, and Oro Tokat. Oro and Otto both had a crush on her, and they mourned her when they thought she had died. Eventually, Andrea moved to Greycastle and met Tilly Wimbledon. Andrea ends up acting as a bodyguard for Tilly alongside Ashes and goes with her to Sleeping Island. Chronology Andrea goes with Tilly to Border Town to help fight demonic beasts during the Months of Demons, but she was shocked to see the power of guns and cannons and realized that Border Town did not need her help. She ends up learning how to play cards and spends most of her time playing poker with Ashes and Shavi while occasionally helping out to kill and hybrid demonic beasts. While in Border town, she runs into Otto Luoxi as he is acting as an ambassador to Roland. He finds out about how her death was faked and almost confessed her love to her, but Andrea tells him that the Andrea he knew was dead and encourages him to move on. She returns to Sleepy Island with Tilly and assists her in setting a trap for Heidi Morgan. Andrea wears a God's Stone of Retaliation to nullify Heidi's power and shoots her in the leg with a rifle given to her by Roland. Powers & Abilities Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. '''Awakening Magic Bow Construction: She can summoning a Magical Longbow, from a beam of golden light that emerge from her fingertips.Chapter 324 The Magical Longbow can use anything as arrows and shoot them accurately at an astounding speed,Chapter 325 at a range of 10 paces.Chapter 718 The "arrows" are hard and strong enough to slam into beasts' heads and smash their brains. Adulthood Magic Arrow Generation: From her Magical Longbow, she generates an arrow of pure magic power, that shines like a golden sun. The blinding ray of light that shot out from the Magical Longbow, with a thundering whistle, and pierce through the enemy body. In a flash, the enemy body will suddenly inflate and starts emitting countless beams of golden light from golden cracks crawled all over their body, as if a sun was trying to break out of their body and began engulfing it in its glow, until it explodes, ripping their body apart.Chapter 770 Branch Ability Enhanced Accuracy: Her derivative ability enables her to accurately hit the target with a gun or a bow, but her ability works on neither bullets nor arrows. It only gives her proficiency for using weapons. For example, she'll hit a target ten meters away if she throws a stone at it, but if she throws a bird at it, her ability just won't work.Chapter 474 Evolution Magical Beam Emission: By observing the difference between the bow and gun on top of being forced to study by Princess Tilly, she realized her evolutionary direction: since both abilities gave energy to arrows or projectiles, why couldn’t she not directly provide the magic needed to shoot energy? After more than two weeks, she gradually mastered this new fighting skill. To use her ability, she first flattens her hands and opens her index finger and thumb to form a rhombus square. Then, through the center of the square, a powerful airflow is shot out. The impact alone could kill the enemy. And this type of shooting skill was related only to her magic. Its power far exceeded the previous shot and was more like a bow and flintlock, and as long as she had enough power, she could shoot to a distance of more than 100 meters. With her derivative skill that allowed her to hit accurately without fail, even if the enemy had two pairs of wings, it would not be able to escape her attack. When all the magic is released in one go, the projection could hurt even her.Chapter 717Chapter 718 Relationships Family Horford Quinn (Father) She disliked her father as he abandoned her rather than protect her from the Church.Chapter 933 She became less harsh towards him after they were reunited. When Horford was crown as the King of Dawn, she acted as intermediary between Dawn and Graycastle.Chapter 1297 Horne Quinn (Cousin/Adopted Brother) Allies Tilly Wimbledon Ashes Roland Wimbledon She is shown to highly respect Roland, seeing him as a competent king. She will brag about how they have similar opinions in art, and she loves the food he makes. When she comes to the City of Neverwinter the second time, she immediately asks him if they could have hotpot for dinner. Nightingale Andrea greatly respects Nightingale as they are both former nobles and has indicated that she will go to Nightingale whenever she has a problem. Andrea has noticed Nightingale's feelings for Roland, and at one point lets this fact slip, informing Tilly about the fact. Enemies Church Heidi Morgan Appen Moya Others Otto Luoxi Oro Tokat Belinda Luoxi Trivia Gallery Ashes & Andrea.jpg|Ashes & Andrea Andrea Quinn.jpg|Andrea Quinn References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Sleeping Spell Category:Nobles Category:Kingdom of Dawn Category:Evolved Abilities